


Did We get Put Under A Spell?

by GettingByWithALittleHelp96



Series: Did We Get Put Under a Spell? [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 15:56:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10338402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettingByWithALittleHelp96/pseuds/GettingByWithALittleHelp96
Summary: Supernatural AU Series, This will have more parts coming, where readers wake up and find themselves with the actors from Supernatural.





	1. Did We Get Put Under A Spell

P1/N=Your name  
P2/N=Your friends Name  
P3/N=Your other Friends name

P2/N’s POV  
“Come on P2/N!” you hear P1/N yelling as you’re walking in, “we are starving in here!” “Yeah I’m starting to waste away into nothingness,” P3/N said walking in from the kitchen with three beers in her hand. “Well, then let’s get supernatural on and we can start stuffing our faces” you said pulling a slice out and setting the pizza box on the table. “Okay bitches,” P1/N said grabbing a slice of pizza, “close your eyes I’m picking the first episode of the night.” You and P3/N covered your eyes while P1/N picked the episode. “Okay you can look now, I picked an episode all three of us will get enjoyment out of,” she said putting down the remote.  
You recognized the episode right away, The End, this really was an episode for all three of us. There were two Deans for P1/N, Samifer for P3/N, and Chuck and Enderverse Cass for me. A Little bit later the three of you decided to start working on the fics you were writing while still watching supernatural. You were deep in thought when P1/N paused the show. “P2/N, Chuck or Rob, and P3/N Richard or Gabe?” “Yes!” You and P3/N answered simultaneously.   
“No you have to pick and tell me why,” P1/N said. “Rob!Rich!” you P3/N said at the same time again. “Okay and why?” P1/N asked. You and P3/N named off a long list of things of everything that attracted to you to them. “Basically these men are the reasons we will never have real boyfriends because they set our expectations too high,” you said taking a drink of your beer. “I think we can all say we have dreamed about what it would be like to wake up one day and actually be with them,” P1/N said closing down her computer and heading towards her bedroom.  
You yawned and stretched, “Alright I’m exhausted, I’m going to bed before I pass out here on the sofa ” you said getting up. “I think I’m going to go try to dream about what it would be like waking up next to Rob.” “Me too, but I’ll dream about Rich,” P3/N said laying out on the sofa. You hear P1/N yelling from her bedroom, “And if you hear moaning coming from my bedroom you will know I’m dreaming about Jensen.” You and P3/N both laughed and it wasn’t long before everyone was asleep. 

P1/N’s POV

You were slowly waking up out of sleep, rolling over onto your back your rubbed your eyes trying to get the sleep out of them. You stretched your arms out beside you reaching for your phone off the night stand in the process. It felt like you had just gotten some of the best sleep you have ever gotten. Pushing the power button, waking up your phone, you noticed that it said 10 a.m, meaning you missed all your alarms. “Well, shit, I guess we won’t be making it to that movie today after all,” you said pulling back the covers and sitting up on the edge of the bed.    
You started wondering how drunk the three of you had gotten since neither one of you were able to wake up on time for this movie you all really wanted to see. Stretching again you put your feet down curling your toes into the carpet beside your bed. Looking down you noticed your feet weren’t on the carpet you had in your room, but a blue rug placed on top of dark hardwood floors. You looked around the room to notice the rug wasn’t the only thing that was different. You didn’t know where you were but this wasn’t your room, or your house that you were in.   
You hopped off the bed and walked towards the bedroom door noticing it was already opened a crack. Looking out into the hallway you noticed the spot where the stairs were and started working towards them. “Where the hell am I, I don’t know anybody who’s house looks like this.” Just as you got the words out you noticed a group of pictures hanging on the wall in black frames and walked over to them. “Is that..how did..” you said slowly taking one of the pictures off the wall.   
You started to wonder exactly how hungover you were because the picture you were holding in your hands was of you and Jensen Ackles. Looking more closely at the picture you noticed that it was one of those engagement photos, where Jensen was holding up your hand and you were both pointing at the ring on your finger. You slightly turned the picture so you could see your hand and sure enough there was a engagement ring and wedding band on your finger. “Wow, this is an interesting dream,” you said to yourself as you continued down the hallway. You looked at every picture hanging in that hallway on your way to the steps, pictures of you and Jensen mostly, but then hanging just above the top of the steps you saw a picture of a beautiful green eyed baby next to a sign that said “Welcome to the World Tristan Ross Ackles.”   
This feeling started creeping over like this wasn’t a dream at all, It all felt so real. You always dreamed about having kids with Jensen and how the first son you had you would name after Jared. You jolted down the steps, coming to the front door and entrance to the house. You stood there wiping your eyes trying to wake yourself up, even though you already knew somehow that this was not a dream. A noise from the end of the hallway caught your attention and you started walking towards it. Past the living room and what look like an at home office, till you were entering what you knew was the kitchen.  
You stood there in the doorway watching as Jensen was made breakfast and a the little green eyed child from the picture sat in his highchair eating cheerios. You couldn’t help but giggle to yourself, because every time Jensen would turn around the little boy would throw some of his cheerios on the ground to the dog that was laying beneath him. Suddenly Jensen turned around noticing your presence. “Well good morning sweetheart,I hope you’re hungry,” he said flashing you a smile. “Sweetheart? What?” you said questioning him. He set the frying pan he had in his hand back on the stove and walked over to you.   
“Boy someone must of gotten a good night’s sleep,” he said giving you kiss. “Jensen Ackles just kissed me, this can’t be real.” You didn’t realize you had even said that last part out loud until Jensen responded, “You’re correct Mrs. Ackles, I, your husband just kissed you and am going to do it again.” He wrapped his arm around your waist pulling you into a longer, harder kiss than before, when the phone rang. “I believe the coffee is ready why don’t you go pour us a couple cups and I’ll grab the phone,” Jensen said slightly smacking your ass as he walked away.   
You walked over to the coffee pot and pulled two mugs down off the shelf, smiling to yourself the whole time. You didn’t know what was going on, last night you were in your own house back in Iowa with P3/N and P2/N having a normal Saturday night, and now you had a life with Jensen, just how you always imagined it would be too. You were in the middle of filling the first cup when you overhear Jensen on the phone, “Yeah P3/N she is right here, But what’s going on?” Just then you realized that maybe if you woke up in this new life with Jensen and have no idea how it happened, maybe P2/N and P3/N had the same thing happen to them. You sat the coffee down on the counter and started walking over to Jensen.  
“It’s P3/N and she seems kind of worked up about something,” he said handing you the phone. You took the phone and headed out the doors in the kitchen that led to the backyard. “P3/N?” You had only got her name off before she started. “Um, P1/N just out of curiousity how drunk did we all get last night, because there is something really weird going on here and I have no idea where I am or where you and P2/N are. All I know is I’m with...” Suddenly she was silent.   
“P3/N?” You asked, waiting for a response. “P3/N are you with Rich?” “Yes, but how did you know?” she asked. You had started to answer when she began speaking again. “I don’t know what happened, we went to bed all three of us at your house and then this morning I wake up and I am in some house I have never been in before, and from the look of it Rich and I are married.”   
“I know” you said, “I am here with Jensen and our son Tristan.” “Tristan? Son?” P3/N asked. “So if you have a son this last part might not seem as crazy then, but I am, well I’m pretty sure I am Pregnant too.” “What? Really? Wow,” you said, this whole thing was a lot to take in. “So if I’m here with Rich, and your with jensen, does that mean P2/N’s somewhere with Rob?” P3/N asked. “How did this happen?” You looked through the window, and saw Jensen helping Tristan eat some scrambled eggs. You didn’t know how this happened but since you were here and this was how your life was, why not enjoy it. “Maybe we were put under a spell, a really good spell,” you said.


	2. Maybe This Isn't a Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you wake up and you're suddenly living the life of your dreams with the person of your dreams

You were jolted awake by a pain in your stomach, followed by extreme nausea. “Oh, no!” you said, putting your hand over your mouth and sprinting out of bed and into the bathroom. You sat on the edge of the bathtub waiting for the nausea to subside before getting up and heading over to the sink to wash your face. “How drunk did I get last night? I never get sick after drinking, nor do I ever get so drunk that I can’t remember what happened.” Grabbing for the towel hanging by the sink, you noticed the medicine cabinet door was propped open a little bit and decided to look inside for something that might help with your stomach.  
“Okay we got some Aleve, some Nyquil, ” you said to yourself while looking through the cupboard. Finally you came across an over the counter nausea medicine, it said it was specifically made to help with morning sickness and its side effects, but you didn’t think anything of it. All your cared about was that it would help you not feel so queasy. Pulling it out of the cupboard, the bottles on the shelf next to it caught your attention. “Prenatal vitamins?” You looked down at the box in your hand again, actually reading the whole thing. “Designed for women in their first trimester, helps with morning sickness and other pregnancy related symptoms. ”  
“ y/f/n! y/o/f/n! Which one of you isn’t telling me something?” you yelled running back into the bedroom. You got back into the bedroom and stopped dead in your tracks. You didn’t know how you could’ve missed it, it probably had something to do with the fact that you were about ready to puke, but you weren’t in y/f/ns house. You turned back around looking back into the bathroom, then turning to scan the entire room. “Where the hell am I!” you said, running towards what you hoped was the door leading out of the bedroom.  
You got over to the door, and opened it just to be stopped again, but this time by a person, by Richard Speight Jr to be exact. “Hey babe, what’s going on up here, is everything okay?” He said walking past you and placing a kiss on your cheek. Rich walked over to another door and opened it revealing a closet and grabbed a leather Jacket. Your jaw dropped and you could only imagine how weird you looked sitting there with your jaw on the floor. “You having a rough morning sweetheart? What is it your morning sickness?” Rich said putting on the jacket. “I’m sorry did you just say morning sickness?” you asked him. “You don’t mean me, I can’t be pregnant and not with your child!”  
“Excuse me, sweetheart if it’s not my child than who’s is it?” he said walking towards you. He was doing that damn eyebrow thing that he always used for the trickster, and you knew he was being a smart ass then. He got closer and closer until he was pressed right up against you, wrapping his arm around your waist. “Being that I’m pretty sure you are just acting strange because of all the morning sickness and that you have another human being sharing your brainpower I will let that slide,” he said placing a kiss on your lips. “Besides, I had a lot of fun conceiving him or her, with you that night and you definitely can’t forget something like that.”  
He kissed you once more and took your hand, leading you out of the bedroom, and down the steps into what looked like a mud room. “Now i’m going to go meet Robbie, we have some things to get in order for tomorrow night.” “Tomorrow night?” you questioned. He might not know it but you just woke up here in this new life, you had no idea you were even pregnant, so you really didn’t know what was going to be happening tomorrow night. “Yeah sweetheart, today is Saturday so tomorrow will be Sunday, the day we have been helping Rob plan for for months.” Rich said.   
You were thinking in your head about how the days added up. When you, y/o/f/n, and y/f/n had last been together it was Friday night, so it would be saturday, when Richard's last comment caught your interest. “You know, I have been having a rough morning, would you remind me again what we have to help Rob with tomorrow?” Richard grabbed his keys off a hook on the wall and turned towards you. “I have an idea” he said. “Why don’t you call y/f/n and make sure her and Jensen have their flight and everything settled and what time they are going to be here, so we can make sure we are at the airport to go get them.”  
He gave you a kiss on the cheek, “Look I really got to get going, you know how nervous Rob gets about this whole thing, and I don’t want to make it any worse, after all I know how he feels I was in his shoes once.” He turned and almost jogged to the door leading outside but turned back towards you before he closed it. “When you call y/f/n I’m sure you two will chat about tomorrow anyway, I mean y/o/f/n is pretty much your guy's sister, plus I’m sure she will understand if you need a refresher, afterall it wasn’t that long ago that she was pregnant with Tristan.” Before you could say anything else he was out the door and gone. Just then you thought to yourself if what was happening tomorrow had something to do with y/o/f/n and y/f/n too, then maybe they are freaking out just as much as you were.   
You rushed back upstairs, to the room you had woke up in and found your phone on the end table beside the bed and immediately started dialing y/f/n. “Hello” A mans voice picked up on the other end and you knew right away who that familiar voice belonged too. “Uh, Jensen?” you asked. “Yeah y/n what’s up?” okay, so Jensen, y/f/n, and Rich said something about a Tristan. You didn’t realize you had said that last part out loud until Jensen asked you if everything was okay.   
“Um, yeah, I mean I think so, I mean, you know what nevermind can I just talk to y/f/n please?” After what seemed like forever y/f/n finally answered. The same thing was happening to her, we had all three gone to bed at her house, and now we woke up in a different life, with our dream guys. She was in Texas married to Jensen Ackles and she had a son named Tristan, just like she always imagined she would  and you were with Rich Speight and pregnant with his child. Then you thought about what Rich had said about how whatever is happening tomorrow night with Rob had something to do with y/o/f/n.  
“So if you’re there with Jensen and I am here with Rich, that must mean y/o/f/n is with Rob?” you said to y/f/n questionly. “Maybe we were put under a spell, a really good spell,” she said. “Okay but we do need to find out where y/o/f/n is before anything else.” you said. “Rich just left saying that he was going to help Rob with whatever was going on tomorrow night and he said you and Jensen were going to be flying in tomorrow too, he wanted me to check to be sure what time you would be flying in so we could come get you.” “okay well at least we'll be back together again,” y/f/n said.   
“I think y/o/f/n is somewhere with Rob because Rich told me you and I would end up talking about tomorrow night since y/o/f/n is practically our sister. ” “Okay, except I don’t know what’s going on either,” y/f/n said. “But, if Rich said he was going to help Rob and y/o/f/n is with him, then that means you and y/o/f/n have to be pretty close by.” “So now how are we supposed to find out what’s happening tomorrow, it’s not like y/o/f/n will know either,” you said. “Hold on let me put you on speaker and I’ll ask Jensen what’s going on.”  
You knew when y/f/n put you on speaker because you could hear her footsteps and when she opened the door. Then you heard her start talking. “Jensen, I have y/n on speaker and she said they just wanted to be sure what time we were flying out tomorrow.” “Oh yeah, I forgot I was suppose to remind Rich when he had to come get us,” you heard Jensen say. You heard Jensen ask her to bring the phone over to the table, probably to make sure you could hear him more clearly.   
“Okay,” he said. “Rob wanted us there by noon so y/f/n could surprise y/o/f/n and be there for the girls lunch, movie, and shopping you were taking her too, so our flight is set to arrive at 9:50a.m, that was the only flight we could get that got us there in time.” “Okay I will make sure and let Rich know, thanks Jensen” you replied. That still didn’t answer the question of what was happening tomorrow night, but at least you knew all three of you would be together in the same place. You were trying to think of a way of asking what was happening tomorrow night without making Jensen think you were just having pregnancy brain and blow you off when y/f/n asked him the perfect question.   
“Hey honey, if I’m supposed to be surprising y/o/f/n at her and y/n’s girls day what are you and Tristan going to be doing until the evening?” You were relieved that she might of actually found a way to ask him what was going on tomorrow night, so you didn’t have to. “Wow I can’t believe, I actually have to remind you anything about this weekend, You would think you would be so excited for her that you would remember every detail.” You couldn’t help but wonder what there was excited about when y/f/n shot back, “Hey, Asshat!” over Jensens laughing “You are laughing now, but you won’t be when I take away your sexy time.” After that Jensen was quick to stop laughing and you heard him apologize.    
There were a few moments of silence and you knew exactly what kind of looks they were exchanging between themselves. Jensen was probably pouting giving her some sort of puppy dog eyes, and she was trying to act all tough knowing she would give in to him. “Okay guys, you can continue this later, but Jensen what will you guys be doing all day?” You asked him. “I’m taking Tristan over to Misha and Vikkis and then Misha and I are going to meet Rob and Rich at the Jewelers, and then we are going to help him and Jason get set up at the hotel, after all Rob has enough to stress out about.” You knew what Jensen was talking about when he said he was going to help Rob and Jason set up at the hotel. Back at y/f/ns house y/o/f/n had found a post on twitter that they were holding a Station Breaks Concert this weekend and you knew that had to be the one Jensen was talking about.   
Wait jewelers, Jensen and Misha were meeting Rob and Rich at a jewelry store? “Why are Rob and Rich going to the jewelry store?” you asked Jensen. “Well because, Rob’s nervous as hell, it’s only gotten worse the closer we have gotten and I can’t imagine what he will be like tomorrow. We want to be sure he doesn’t freak.” “OH.MY.CHUCK.” You and y/f/n both said in unison. “He’s been planning this for months and he has had that ring for months, now all of a sudden he sends it back in to be cleaned, we keep telling him she won’t even care about the ring, nonetheless a small imperfection, but he wants it to be perfect.”   
Jensens voice cut off and y/f/n’s got louder, so you knew she had taken you off speaker phone. “Well there we have it.” she said. “Yeah, we will all three be together again” you said “and Rob is going to ask y/o/f/n to marry hi…” “and y/o/f/n is going to pass out.” y/f/n said cutting you off. It was quiet for a little bit and you knew you were both taking a moment to take it all in, when y/f/n spoke up. “Maybe this isn’t a spell, maybe we are all actually getting the life we wanted.”


	3. Like the French Mistake Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your finally get to know what it feels like to be with Rob Benedict.

Part Three to Did We Get Put Under A Spell  
RobxReader

John and Mary, Husband and Wife, you rolled over fumbling for your phone on the night stand. Bringing Home a Brand New Life, you finally found your phone, and pulled it to you, squinting to see the name on the caller ID more clearly as you still weren’t quite awake. y/f/n? Why was y/f/n calling you, you were in the same house, just a couple rooms over. You pushed the power button on your phone, muting the incoming call, and threw the phone down on the bed next you.   
    “Yes, y/f/n?” you yelled, “y/f/n! I’m only two rooms away, what did you need to call me for?” You wiped the sleep from your eyes and when she didn’t respond you tried y/o/f/n next. “y/o/f/n, see what she wants you’re closer!” Another few moments of silence passed and you started to get this feeling that something weird was going on here. A little agitated this time you tried yelling for them again. “WHAT DID YOU GUYS WANT! ALRIGHT FINE!” You started reaching around beside you on the bed for your phone when you came across something that felt like a sheet of paper.   
You picked up what was a folded sheet of notebook paper and opened it up. “I had to go meet Jason at the hotel to start setting up for tonight, I won’t be seeing you till the concert later so enjoy your day out with y/o/f/n, Love you Honey.”  You sat there and read that note a couple more times just to make sure you were reading it correctly. “Okay so either we got so drunk last night that y/o/f/n and y/f/n think they are going to meet someone named Jason” you said to yourself. “Which would mean we have a potential problem and I have to go track them down somewhere or they are being total shitheads.” Just then your phone started ringing again.  
You answered it this time knowing something was going on. “Okay you asshats what’s going on?” Not even giving y/f/n the time to speak. “We don’t really know what happened but we are not at my house anymore.” y/f/n said. “Alright where are you guys I’ll come and get you,” you said sitting up in bed, “Um..” You looked around the room your head almost spinning. “Y/n, that’s what I’m talking about.” You heard her speaking but none of it was sinking in all you could do was start panicking that you were in a strange place and obviously not with your friends.  
“y/f/n okay what’s going on, what did you, or what did we do?” You put the phone on speaker and hopped out of the bed walking over towards a window. You pulled the curtain back and looked out the window, you definitely weren’t in Iowa anymore. “Where the hell am I, y/f/n, I mean if I didn’t know any better I would say I’m in..” “California?” y/f/n asked cutting you off. “Yeah but how did you know? Where are you and y/o/f/n at?” “You should probably sit back down for this and yes I know it sounds crazy but just trust me and in just a couple hours the three of us will be back together again.”  
“Okay I’m sitting down, but it can’t be too bad right?” you asked her. “No it’s not bad actually you will enjoy it once you get over the shock, at least I am starting to enjoy it.” “uh huh, and?” you asked her. “Okay just let me get all of this out, no questions, just listen.” “Well so far you haven’t even told me anything for me to ask questions y/f/n.” “French Mistake” she said. “It’s almost like we are in our own episode of the French Mistake and it’s real too.”  
“French Mistake huh?” “Yes, we are still in the same world, it’s just like a different version of it,” she said. “I’m in Texas with Jensen and our son Tristan and y/o/f/n is in California with Rich and is pregnant.” You let out a small giggle. “Oh really Mrs. Ackles” you said sarcastically, “now are you going to tell me I’m in California and married to Rob?” “No, not quite, you and Rob aren’t married yet.” she said.   
You rolled your eyes and let out a sigh, you knew what was really going on. You had drank way more than you thought you did and they were being shitheads and playing a joke on you since the three of you had just talked about this last night before you went to bed. y/f/n was writing her fic and we had to pick between Gabe or Richard and Rob or Chuck. “Is Rob with you or not?” y/f/n asked you. “Um.. no of course Rob isn’t with me, I have only barely met him once at Minncon last year.” Looking down at the note in your hand you decided to get out of the bed and walk over to one of the doors on the other side of the room.   
You opened the door to reveal a closet, it was actually a pretty big walk in closet. You walked down the one side that was lined with a woman's clothes. Everything there looked like something you would wear. You noticed a blue plaid shirt hanging on the other side of the closet, what seemed to be a mans clothes, and walked over to it. This definitely wasn’t one of your shirts, but it looked familiar, you just couldn’t put your finger on it. You slipped the shirt on over your pajamas and while wrapping it around you, you could still make out a fragrance of a cologne even though it was a washed shirt. You felt a slight smile forming on your face, there was something in that shirt, and that smell that made you feel comfortable and at home.   
Just then y/f/n’s voice snapped you back into reality. You had forgotten you left the phone on speaker on the bed. “Y/n? Y/n?” “I Just walked into some strangers closet and am wearing one of their shirts, I’m pretty sure it’s a guys shirt too” you replied. “It Just feels so familiar and comfy.” “That’s because it’s one of Rob shirts, Y/n.” Just then it hit you seeing pictures of Rob wearing a shirt that looked just like this one, but there is no way that this was actually his shirt.   
“Look y/f/n, not that I don’t love the idea of being with Rob and the idea that I’m wearing one of his shirts, but I’m not and Rob’s not even here.” “Oh crap! That’s right Rob probably isn’t there” y/f/n said. “Yes that it is what I have been saying!” practically yelling at her. “Look, all I know is I woke up in a strange room, with a note talking about how you were going to help someone named Jason and that you would see me tonight, so can you guys just cut the crap and tell me where you are so I can come find you.” “That note wasn’t written by either one of us Y/n.” “Oh y/f/n enough...” She cut you off before you could finish.   
“Look y/o/f/n is going to be showing up to your house in a little bit and later on I will be meeting you guys. Just keep looking through the house and you’re going to find more things that prove it is all real, and once we both get there you will really have your proof. Just DON’T GO ANYWHERE!” You knew she meant business when she used her mom voice on you or y/o/f/n. “Okay” you replied. “I won’t go anywhere, I swear.” “Do you swear on Rob?” You really knew she was serious when she made you swear on Rob. “Okay yes I even swear on Rob.”  
She reminded you again that y/o/f/n would be there in a little bit and to not go anywhere and then you both hung up. The more time you had spent looking at that note the more you couldn’t deny it,  you knew y/f/n and y/o/f/n’s hand writing well and you knew the writing on that note didn’t belong to either of them. You still couldn’t believe that you were with Rob, or living in his house, but something was going on. You noticed a door that was left open just far enough that you could see out into a hallway and walked over, sticking just your head out to see into the hallway. Taking a deep breath you pushed the door open the rest of the way and headed out the bedroom.   
The room you were in was at the end of the hallway, so it wasn’t too hard to figure out where you needed to go. You walked past a bathroom and two more bedrooms before the hallway opened up to the living room. Looking around you saw the kitchen and a dining room, It was such a big, open space and it was everything you had hoped your house would look like one day. Turning around you noticed a whole wall full of pictures. That was another thing you had imagined in your house, you loved photography and if it was something or someone you loved you took lots of pictures. You knew you wanted to have one wall in your house that was nothing but photos.   
As you got closer you started to see the pictures more clearly and you realized y/f/n wasn’t kidding when she said you would find things that would prove she was telling the truth. You don’t know how it was happening, but the photos on the wall were filled with you and Rob. There were some of just him, some of the two of you, and some of his family. There were pictures of you with y/o/f/n and y/f/n and just like y/f/n had said there were some of all of you. Rob, Rich, Jensen, you, y/o/f/n and y/f/n. At that moment looking at all those pictures you hoped that it was real.   
You looked at every picture, taking even every detail, like you were trying to create new memories from them. You saw pictures of you, y/o/f/n, and y/f/n at both their weddings, and pictures of what looked like the first time you met y/f/ns son, and all the pictures of you and Rob, you both always look so happy and inlove in them. All of these amazing pictures you noticed there were none of you and Rob at your own wedding, meaning y/f/n was telling the truth about that too. The more you looked the more the feeling that this was all real became. You finished looking through all the pictures to come up to another door. You were surprised when you opened it and found a staircase, what seemed to be the only one in the house, leading to an upper level.   
You walked up the steps, leading you up to an attic or loft of some sort. You couldn’t help but smile at what you saw when you got up there because it wasn’t just an attic it was a little studio. One of your favorite things about Rob was his music. You loved how he almost seemed to lose himself when he performed, and you had to admit you lost yourself watching him too. You walked around the room looking at the photos of him and the band, and the sheets of music of songs they had done and ones they were in still working on.   
  You lost all track of time, daydreaming, while reading through the lyrics to a song they hadn’t recorded yet when you heard knocking coming from downstairs. You completely forgot that y/o/f/n was suppose to be coming to see you. You put the pages back on the desk and ran downstairs following the sound of the knocking to find the front door. You were relived when you opened the door and saw y/o/f/n standing there. “Thank chuck you’re here!” you said pulling her inside, “What the hell is going on?” “Neither one of us know what is happening, it happened the same way to all of us.” she said. “When we went to bed we were all together back at y/f/ns house and we woke up this morning apart and with the guys of our dreams.”   
“So this is all real? We are living in our own French mistake episode?” you asked her. “Yeah pretty much, we started thinking maybe we had gotten put under a spell, but it’s not like we got put in the supernatural world, things like that don’t exist.” “uh huh” you said walking back over to the wall of pictures. You didn’t realize y/o/f/n was right behind you, but she must of notice the look in your eyes change when looking at the pictures. “I know it’s hard to believe that this is all real, being that you haven’t actually seen Rob but take it from us, this is definitely real.” “I know. I don’t know how but this all just feels...right.”   
“Well,” y/o/f/n said turning and looking at you, “Richard said that I was suppose to take you out for lunch and a movie, make it a whole girls day for you.” “Um… Okay,” you said slightly confused. All of a sudden you’re in a world where you are dating Rob Benedict and Richard Speight Jr. is telling one of your best friends to take you out on a girls day. “This is a lot to take in all in one day,” you said sighing. “It’s not over yet, Y/n, you have no idea how much more could happen to you by the end of the day.”  
“What?” you asked her. “Nevermind, just it’s a big adjustment,” she said turning around and looking at the rest of the photos. “Well maybe Richard did have a good idea because I am starving.” “Me too,” y/o/f/n said agreeing with you. “but you should probably change out of your pajamas and… Robs shirt?” she said questioning you. You looked down at the blue shirt, forgetting you even had it on. “Right,” you said heading back down the hallway and towards the bedroom.   
You had just slipped on your bra and a pair of dark blue jeans when y/o/f/n came running into the room. “Oh, I forgot to mention you are suppose to dress a little bit nicer today.” “Well it’s not like I was going to put on clothes with holes and paint all over them,” you said pulling a shirt off the hanger. “Here wait let me look and see what you got here,” she said pushing by you and looking through your clothes. “What was wrong with what I was planning to wear?” you asked her. “Besides, why do I need to worry so much about dressing nice just to go out with you? No offense.”  
“Here wear this and these,” she said turning reaching down and grabbing a pair of brown ankle boots. She had picked out a sleeveless navy blue dress with white polka dots and a brown belt. “It’s pretty, but not formal,” she said handing it to you. “A dress?” you asked her. “Yes a dress, it will look great on you, plus you want to look your best for Robbie, right?”   
You raised your eyebrow at her still not convinced. “Look we are more than likely going to be out all day, so you probably won’t make it home to change before the Station Breaks concert, so just trust me, you’re going to want to wear this.” It was all starting to come together now, that note about going to help Jason set up for tonight. You remembered seeing on twitter about the station breaks concert and you knew that had to be the same concert she was talking about. “Okay you have a point, I’ll put the dress on.” “Good! Now hurry up I am eating for two now,” she said leaving the room so you could change again.  
You got dressed and started heading back to the living room, and walked in on y/o/f/n on the phone with y/f/n. “We probably shouldn’t tell her everything that is going on today right y/f/n? I mean, even though we don’t know why this happening, that is kind of one of those things that she shouldn’t know before hand.” “What do you think I shouldn’t know about?” you said startling her. “Maybe you should just tell me what’s going on so I can decide for myself if I needed to know.” “Whoops, gotta go!” y/o/f/n said hurrying and hanging up the phone. “Uh..nothing just that y/f/n is on her way here.”   
“Right sure, even though I already knew that,” you said grabbing your wallet and phone and throwing them into a bag. The two of you got into y/o/f/ns car and drove around looking for place to eat. The two of you finally found a little Italian place and decided to eat there. “Well I should probably text y/f/n and let her know where we are at so she can find us,” y/o/f/n said pulling out her phone. “What time is she going to be getting here?” you asked her. “Their plane just landed so I assume it won’t take too long for her to get here.”   
You got in the restaurant and were escorted out the back to an outdoor patio. It was a really nice place, so you had to imagine the food was going to be great. About half an hour into lunch y/f/n showed up.  She pulled up pictures on her phone of her and Jensen and their son. “Tristan Ross Ackles Huh?” you said looking through the photos. “You did always say that’s what you would want if you had kids with Jensen.”   
“We don’t know how this happened and if it is some sort of spell that made our lives into a french mistake episode of Supernatural, why don’t we enjoy it?” y/f/n said looking at the both of you. “Yeah but just like the french mistake we know this isn’t our real world and that we could go back any minute,” you said taking sip of your drink. “Hell, this could all be a really vivid dream and we will eventually wake up. We should just quit leading ourselves on and wake up already.” “That’s easy for her to say she hasn’t even seen Rob yet,” y/o/f/n said looking over at y/f/n.  
“You have to admit this all feels to real to be a dream though, right Y/n?” y/o/f/n asked looking back at you. It did feel real. Even though the only proof you had was waking up in a strange house and all these pictures, this all felt way too real to be a dream or spell. “Besides,” y/f/n said. “If this is like the French Mistake episode, Sam and Dean could have chosen to stay stuck in that world, but they didn’t, which means we can just decide to stay here and never think about it again.”  
The three of you finished your meals and left trying to decide what to do next. “So do either of you know what time we are suppose to be at the concert tonight?” you asked them as the three of you got back into y/o/f/ns car. “According to Jensen we will be meeting them at the hotel at 7 tonight.” “So why don’t we try to find a movie to pass the time?” y/o/f/n said pulling out her phone. “What about Beauty and the Beast...again?” y/o/f/n asked. “Its one now and the movie is at four.”    
“That means we would be out in plenty of time to meet them at the hotel, and only two and a half hours that we have to kill until then,”y/f/n added. You looked back at y/f/n, “Sure, Beauty and the Beast was good enough to see three times.” You spent the two hours before the movie sightseeing, and stopping in a couple stores for shopping. You had spent a majority of the time in this baby shop that y/o/f/n had found. She fell in love looking at all the baby clothes and daydreaming about what it was going to be like to have a baby.  
Every once in awhile you would walk up on y/o/f/n and y/f/n talking about tonight and how they are wondering if they should let you know so it wasn’t such a shock. “No we are not going to warn her!” y/f/n said. “I want her to be surprised!” “Yeah you are probably… wait you’re hoping she is going to pass out aren’t you?” y/o/f/n asked her. “y/f/n you are not going to poke her with a stick if she passes out!” “Oh hey, Y/n,” y/f/n said noticing you standing there.   
“So, why I am I going to pass out again? y/o/f/n never did finish telling me.” y/f/n shot y/o/f/n a bitchface. “No, I didn’t say anything” y/o/f/n said starting to get frustrated. You started giggling when y/o/f/n turned to you, “Bitch!” she said, “Jerk!” you replied. “Hey that was my line!” y/f/n said interrupting the two of you. “Now I just feel… dirty.” “Well if it makes you feel any better y/f/n if I pass out at anytime tonight I give you permission to poke me with a stick.”  
You told her that knowing there was no way you were going to pass out tonight. Sure Rob made you all tingly but it would have to be something really big to make you pass out and even then you probably wouldn’t pass out. You finished looking around the baby store and headed to the movies. If you were being completely honest though you were starting to feel a little nervous. Maybe nervous was the wrong word but, you wondered what it was going to feel like knowing you were actually dating Rob Benedict.   
Beauty and the Beast ended and the three of you excited the theater. You were just getting back in the car when Kristen's phone rang. “Oh hey Rich,” she said looking over at you. “Yep we are just leaving the theater, so we are on our way.” A couple minutes passed of y/o/f/n saying, “Mmhmm and Yep,” before looking over at you again. “Nope everything is good, everyone is good and excited for this concert tonight.” That actually wasn’t a lie you were excited to go to the concert and see Rob perform.   
Rich had told y/o/f/n exactly what entrance to go to and where to go after that. y/f/n had also received a text from Jensen and him, Rich, and apparently Misha as well, were going to be meeting the three of you in a private conference room. You pulled up to the hotel to second entrance, when some hotel staff came out to greet the three of you. “Hello Miss we have been expecting you,” a man in a hotel uniform said opening your car door for you and helping you out. Another man approached you reaching out his hand. You gave him your hand and he shook it continuing on to y/o/f/n and y/f/n.    
“Hello ladies I am Todd, the manager of this hotel and the boys asked me to make sure you were taken care of, so if there is anything you need just let me or a member of my staff know.” “Thank you,” all three of you replied in unison. “Alrighty follow me and I will take you to your men.” he said, motioning for you to follow him and then heading up the steps. He lead the three of you into the hotel and down a small hallway until you came to a door labeled Priority Conference Room. Todd opened the door gesturing you in, “After you, Y/n” he said giving you a smile.   
You don’t know why but it took you buy surprise that he knew your name, but continued to walk into the room. You knew Jensen, Misha, and Rich would be there but it was still quite the surprise walking in and seeing them sitting there at the table. y/o/f/n and y/f/n entered the room behind you and Todd went to close the door. “Just a reminder if you guys need anything, you know how to get ahold me, but I’m sure you got everything under control,” he said winking at you and closing the door shut. “Hey sweetheart, good to see ya,” Jensen said giving you hug and walking over to y/f/n, giving her kiss.   
Richard walked over and wrapped his arm around y/o/f/n, pulling her into a kiss. It made you really happy to see your two best friends seem so happy, actually that was the best part, you knew they were happy. You had been so distracted watching your friends that you didn’t even notice Misha walking over until he was wrapping you in a hug. He stepped back and took your hand making you twirl around. “Well, don’t you look pretty, Rob is going to melt when he sees you, just like he always does,” Misha said looking you up and down.   
“Robbie and Jason are still in the bar practicing we are going to head down there now that you ladies are here,” Rich said taking y/o/f/ns hand and walking towards you. He gave you a peck on the cheek and a wink, “You are going to be such a distraction to that man, so why don’t we go get him?” You all walked out back into the lobby and took an elevator down to a lower level, belonging to just the bar and a stage. You had just entered the room and were greeted by the sound of music. You stopped and stood by the bar and watched as the man sang. The song was almost immediately over and you watched the blue eyed man sit down on chair on the stage and start fiddling with his guitar.   
He was wearing a white shirt with a black tie and black leather jacket, a look you particularly enjoyed. Just like you always did, you had gotten lost watching him and didn’t notice y/f/n and y/o/f/n walk back over to you. “Hey you Alive, Em?” y/o/f/n said walking over to you. “Remember you did say I could poke you with a stick if you passed out,” y/f/n said right behind her. “Uh, what, I’m not going to pass out, I just..” You trailed off getting distracted by that thing he does with his tongue when he’s concentrating. “You just fell in love?” y/f/n asked you.   
You smiled, looking down at your feet, blushing a little. y/o/f/n reached out smoothing out a wrinkle in your dress and then fixed a strand of hair that was hanging at a funny angle. “Well let’s go get you to your man.” The three of you caught up to Jensen, Richard, and Misha and you all went and stood backstage. Rob must of noticed you all walk up because he got up and walked over to you. He looked over at y/o/f/n and y/f/n, giving them a nod, “Thanks guys, for everything.” “No problem,” y/f/n said smiling.   
“Hey babe, wow you look amazing,” He grabbed your hand and pulled you close for a kiss. He looked a little nervous, but you figured it was just the concert that was going to be starting any minute. You reached up straightening his tie and pulled him in for another kiss. “You’re going to do great, don’t worry.” He kissed the top of your head and took a step back. “That balcony over there is where you guys can stand and watch, there are some drinks waiting for you,” he said pointing to the side of the room.   
He walked backstage and the rest of you walked over to the balcony. You all stood there watching and they were putting on an amazing concert. You looked over and saw y/o/f/n and Rich and y/f/n and Jensen and it made you really happy. Things really were just as amazing as you all thought it could it be. Just then the music stopped and Rob and Jason thanked everyone for coming but it was time for the last song of the evening.   
“We have some very important guests in the Audience tonight guys,” Jason said pointing over towards us. “Some of our bestest friends and you may also know a couple of them from Supernatural, Richard Speight Jr and Jensen Ackles, along with Jensens wife y/f/n and Richs wife y/o/f/n, who is currently pregnant with their first child.” The audience started clapping and cheering when Rob started speaking. “Also in the audience is the love of my life, she puts up with me, the good parts, the bad parts, and everything in between and I don’t know where I would be without her. This is her favorite song so I thought we would end tonights concert with it.”  
You knew the song the minute the first part started, Hallelujah. You felt the biggest smile form on your face and looked over to see everyone looking at you. “He picked a good one, huh?” Misha asked you. You shook in agreement then turned focusing back on the stage. You didn’t even know how to begin to describe how much you loved him, especially in that moment, watching him perform that song just for you. The song was over and Rob and Jason were saying their final thanks and goodbyes, when you heard Rich saying your name.   
“Y/n, Rob wanted you to go meet him backstage when he the show was over so why don’t you get down there so you’re there for when he gets done.” “Good idea, thanks Richard,” you said heading back to where you went when you had first gotten there. You found an amp and went over to lean against it and waited for Rob to come back stage. You had been standing there just a couple minutes when Rob came walking backstage. You met him halfway and wrapped your arms around his neck giving him a deep kiss. “So, I take it you approved of the last song?” “I loved it, I love you,” you said pulling him in for another kiss.   
“I love you so much Rob Benedict.” He stepped back and took your hands in his. “So there is something that I have been wanting to talk to you about.” “Yeah? What?” you asked him. “That song, I saved it for last because it was all part of this plan I had. I know how much you love it, and I wanted you to have a special night.” “And It was, it is,” you said giving him a smile.   
He started fumbling in the inside pocket of his leather jacket, “Here, I should probably get this out before I go any farther.” He pulled this little black box out of his jacket and opened it up revealing a ring. You took a step back almost falling over an amp that you forgot was behind you. “Remember, she said that I could poke with her a stick if she passed out,” y/f/n said to y/o/f/n. You looked behind you to see everyone was standing there watching you and you hadn’t even realized it.   
He walked over placing his hands on your arms to help steady you and then moved them up so they were cupping your face. “I never thought that I would find someone that I cared about as much as I do you, nor did I ever think that someone would love and care for me the way you do.” He knelt down in front of you and took the ring and slipped it on your finger. “I know it’s not easy loving me, sometimes, and it might be hard to do it for the rest of your life but It would make me so happy if you said yes.” You tried holding back the tears and moved your hands up to the sides of his face, pulling him up into a kiss. “Is that a yes?” he said tears forming in his eyes. “Of course it’s a yes, it will always be a yes.”


	4. A Whole New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that all three of the readers have discovered their new lifes, part four was a shorter chapter to put things together before the next parts which will be longer. Insert your name and your friends names wherever you want them to belong.

Part Four to Did We Get Put Under A Spell  
JensenxReader1, RobxReader2, RichardxReader3

 

reader1/n point of view

“Dammit I was hoping I would get to poke her with a stick!” You said walking towards reader2/n and Rob. They turned around to look at you and both started giggling. “Why would you want to poke her with a stick?” Rob asked. “She thought when you proposed that I would pass out, and she is not giving up that if someone passes out she will get to poke them with a stick,” reader 2/n said rolling her eyes. “That and I promised her if I passed out she could poke me,” she said giving you a wink.   
    “She said the same thing when I proposed too,” Jensen said walking up beside Rob. “She didn’t answer me right away and I told her I thought I would pass out, then she kissed me and asked if I did if she could get a stick and I knew she would always be mine.” “Well, congratulations you guys,” reader 3/n said walking past you and giving them both a hug. “We kept telling Robbie that she loved him too much to say no, now I say we all go out for a celebratory dinner,” Rich yelled from the side of the stage. “But before we leave, you know we have to take a picture of the couple at the spot they got engaged,” you said taking a picture with your phone.

reader2/n’s point of view

    reader1/n took a photo of you and Rob and then everyone headed out for dinner. As it turned out, they were all so certain that you would say yes, that Jensen had made reservations at a sushi restaurant not far from the hotel. Rob took your hand in his, “Ready?” he asked. You nodded your head and followed the rest of your friends out of the building. The place you were going to eat was just a couple blocks away but you didn’t let go of Robs hand the whole way there.   
You couldn’t stop looking at the ring on your finger, it was perfect, exactly how you imagined it would look. He must of noticed that you were looking at it because he spoke up. “So, did I do okay, did I pick the right one?” “No, you did perfect, everything is perfect,” you said looking up at him. He brought your hand up and placed a kissed on the top of your hand. When you got to the restaurant you were happy and surprised to see that Mark and Sarah had shown up. “It’s about time Rob grew the nerve to ask you, god knows he's been talking about it long enough,” Mark said as you walked in. 

reader 3/n point of view  
      
    Dinner was amazing. Everyone was eating and laughing, it really seemed like a celebration. You knew these people were a family outside of conventions and what not, but it was amazing to see just how close everyone was. It amazed you even more how well they included you, reader1/n, and reader 2/n into their family. Then again that would make sense though considering it was just the three of you who were new to this life. Everyone else has known you for a long time and to them you were apart of their family.   
“So, how is everything with baby Speight doing,” Sarah asked you. You didn’t actually know how things were going because you just found out you were pregnant today, but you answered her anyway. “Good, we are both doing good, although I did have a pretty good bout of morning sickness this morning.” “I would say,” Rich interrupted, “She was so out of it this morning it was like she had no idea where she was or what was going on,” he said patting your leg and giving you a wink. reader2/n and reader1/n giggled. “Needless to say I think we will all be happy when this stage is over,” you told Sarah.   
Dinner was over and you all were leaving. Mark, Sarah, Misha and Jason all left giving reader2/n and Rob another batch of congratulations and the rest of you started walking towards your cars that were parked a little bit aways. The three of you let the guys walk ahead of you a little bit so you could talk about what was going on, They didn’t notice either for they were in a deep conversation as well. “So what do we do now,” you asked. “Yeah what happens if we wake up tomorrow and this was a dream or a spell,” reader2/n said. “I don’t want it to end.”   
“Maybe it won’t,” reader1/n said. “I mean we all agree that this is amazing and feels too real to be a dream, and we know spells don’t exist not really.” reader2/n nodded her head, “She does have a point.” “Of course I'm right, this is a whole new world, a dazzling place we never knew we could find, let’s get on this magic carpet ride and see where it takes us,” reader1/n said. You and reader2/n looked at each other in annoyance, then back at reader1/n, “Did you really just quote Aladdin to us?”   
“You coming sweetie?” you heard Rich say. You all looked over to see your men were standing by your cars waiting for you. “Yes as a matter of fact I did quote Aladdin and you want to know why,” reader1/n said. “I can open your eyes. Take you wonder by wonder” “Somehow I knew she would end up singing it, she couldn’t help herself,” reader2/n said looking at you as you all started walking. Just then reader1/n turned so she was facing you and walking backwards, opened her arms and started singing. “A whole new world a new fantastic point of view, no one to tell us no or where to go, or say we’re only dreaming.” You were close enough now that you could hear the guys and heard Rob ask Jensen, “did she just break out into A Whole New World from Aladdin?” Jensen laughed. “Yep that’s my girl.” reader1/n turned back around pointing at Jensen. “It’s crystal clear that now I'm in a whole new world with you.”


	5. Gut Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years later, you and your friends are still living in your dream world and things are still just as exciting. Again in this chapter since there are three different spots for the readers you can chose where you and your friends go.

Reader2/ns point of view

    You haven’t been feeling well for the past couple weeks, and looking down at the pregnancy test on the counter you realized that your hunch was correct. You and Rob had been married for 6 months now and you already had a couple talks about having kids. You wanted kids, and you really wanted to have kids with the man you loved. You would see some guys and just know that they were going to be amazing dads and you saw that in Rob. Throughout the talks you had, Rob told you he wanted kids but he didn’t know when. It made him nervous, everything about having a family did and especially having children.   
    “Honey, we should probably get going,” Rob said knocking on the bathroom door. “Yeah, I’ll be right out,” you yelled back. You shoved the pregnancy test down in the bottom of the trash can making sure it couldn’t be seen and opened the door running into Rob. “Is everything okay, you have been in there for a little while?” “Yeah I'm just fine,” you said as a sudden wave of nausea hit and you ran back into the bathroom.   
Luckily you didn’t get sick that time but you sat there for a few minutes waiting for the nausea to go away. Rob came up behind you and rubbed a path up and down your back. You stood up and turned around to look at him. “Wow that was a close one,” you said. He brushed your hair back behind your ear and kissed your forehead.   
“You have been having a rough couple weeks, are you sure you’re okay?” “Yeah, I’m probably just overly tired you know planning Reader1/ns baby shower and helping organize the conventions, on top of my own job.” You gave him a kiss and walked past him, “Speaking of Reader1/n’s baby shower we should get going we can’t be late when we are the ones who planned it.” You didn’t want to tell him yet that you were pregnant. It was Reader1/n’s baby shower, you didn’t want to take anything away from her, plus you knew the minute you told him he would probably be a nervous wreck.

Reader1/ns point of view

    You walked into the living room to catch Jensen putting on Tristan's shoes. He was trying to teach him how to tie his shoes and every time he would get to the rabbit through the whole part Tristan would start pulling the laces untying them and start giggling telling Jensen, again daddy, again. Jensen turned around a saw you standing there, “Well, it looks like I'm not getting anywhere with this,” he said turning back to Tristan. “Maybe we should just stick to the velcro huh buddy?” You started giggling. “Don’t worry Tristan, daddy still has to wear velcro shoes too.”  
    Jensen finished changing Tristans shoes and walked over to you putting a hand on your belly. “Well, my son and my wife are making fun of me, what about my daughter?” You felt her kick right under where Jensen's hand was. She always got really active when she heard his voice. “Sorry to say honey, but I think she was kicking in agreement with me,” you said placing your hands over his. “Oh, don’t worry you know Lea will be a daddy's girl.” You wrapped your free hand up around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.   
    The doorbell rang and Jensen ran to go answer it, while you went to sit down. One thing was for sure you were happy this was almost over, the last couple months have been the hardest this time around. You were also happy that Supernatural season was in full swing, so you and Jensen could stay in Vancouver for a while. It was also lucky because since Rob, and Rich were also on this season everyone was in the same city for the baby shower. Just then, Jensen came back in. “Well, look at who it who I found!” Reader2/n and Rob came in right behind him.   
Tristan went running over lunging into Robs arms. “Unca obbie! Auntie!” Jensen and Rob took Tristan out to the deck and Reader2/n came and sat beside you on the couch. “So what we got over three months ”   
Reader2/n handed you a box wrapped in pink paper, “open it,” she said placing it on your lap. “I said no gifts, you and Rob already planned this whole thing.” “We are family, that’s why we offered to plan the shower, plus it is something small and you have to open it before anybody else gets here.” You unwrapped the box and opened it revealing painted letters that spelled out Lea. Each letter was painted with the lyrics from a Disney song.   
“Now you know why I needed you to open it now,” Reader2/n said giving you a smile. Her and Rob were the only ones who knew the name. “Are Reader3/n and Richard going to be coming,” you asked. When you all first woke up in this world, Reader3/n found out she was pregnant, but a couple months later she had a miscarriage. “Yes of course they are coming,” Reader2/n said. “It was rough on them both but it has been over a year now and they are trying really hard to pregnant, they are happy for you and Jensen.”  
Richard and Reader3/n didn’t talk a lot about what happened and you couldn’t blame them, but you did know they were trying again. “Well, I’m sure it will all work out eventually,” you said placing the gift back in the box and closing it up. “I’m sure it won’t be too long before they are walking in here telling us they are pregnant again.” You don’t know why but you had this gut feeling that they might already be pregnant, probably the same reason you were expecting Rob and Reader2/n to announce they were pregnant anytime now too. The three of you were so close that you always knew it would some how work out that you were all three pregnant at the same time. The thought made you giggle.  
“Oh god, you make me nervous when you giggle like that, what did you just think of,” Reader2/n asked. “Oh nothing, I was just wondering if they might not already be pregnant and just haven’t said anything.” “What makes you say that,” Reader2/n questioned, raising her eyebrow at you. “It’s just a gut feeling, plus remember we always said we wouldn’t be surprised if we all three happened to get pregnant at the same time.” You started laughing again and started to try to stand up. “I’m sure they probably aren’t, I mean I thought you and Rob would have announced you’re expecting already but you haven’t.”  
You finally got yourself up off the couch and noticed Reader2/n was sitting there looking like she was about ready to get sick. “Is something wrong,” you asked her. “I haven’t beat anybody getting up off the couch in over a month and I just beat you.” “Uh, no it’s nothing don’t mind me,” she said getting up. You were ready to start prying more when Jensen and Rob walked in with Tristan. “I just got a text from Rich, him and Reader3/n are on their way so we are going to start grilling up some food,” Jensen said grabbing a sack of food from the fridge.   
“It probably won’t be too long till everybody else shows up too,” Rob added putting Tristan down in his high chair. “I should probably start getting all the other stuff ready then,” Reader2/n said walking over to the kitchen still looking sick. Rob must of noticed too because he walked over and wrapped his arms around her. “Are you okay babe, you look like you might get sick again.” “You have been getting sick a lot lately huh,” you said walking over to the kitchen counter. “Maybe you are...” Just then Reader2/ns eyes darted over to you and if looks could kill you would’ve been 6 feet under.   
“Maybe she is what,” Rob asked turning to you. You looked behind Rob to see Reader2/n shaking her head and telling you to shut up. You were right, she WAS pregnant. Luckily Jensen opened the door just at that time and asked Rob to grab some plates and bring them out to him so you didn’t have to come up with something to say. Rob grabbed plates out of the cupboard and gave Reader2/n a quick kiss before heading out the door.   
You waited until Rob was outside with the door completely shut and looked at Reader2/n. “Oh my god, you are pregnant aren’t you?” “Shh,” she said walking over to you. “Yes okay, I am, but you got to keep your mouth shut!” “Why,” you asked her. “You can’t tell me you haven’t told Rob yet.” She turned back around and started grabbing stuff out of the refrigerator, and you knew her lack of an answer meant she hadn’t told him yet.   
“Why haven’t you told him, he’s going to feel bad when he realizes he wasn’t the first one to know.” She spinned around to face you. “And the only reason he wasn’t the first to know is because you are nosy and wouldn’t leave well enough alone,” she said almost yelling. You took a step back surprised at how upset she had gotten. Reader2/n started taking the plastic of the trays of food she had taken out and sighed. “I just found out this morning right before we came here and I don’t know how he is going to take it when he finds out.”   
“You don’t have anything to worry about, Rob is going to be a great dad, we all can see that,” you said walking over to stand beside her. “Besides you have said before that you have been talking about having kids, right?” “Yes and in those talks we have had he always talks about how nervous it makes him, he is always so worried that he isn’t good enough and that things will end up like they did when he was a kid.” You started helping her uncover all the dishes of food, but then she stopped and looked at you. “I know how good of a father he will be, and I keep telling him that, but I don’t want to force him into anything and I don’t want him to be worried all the time.”  
You were beginning to understand why she was nervous about telling him. You remember when they were still engaged, she would tell you how the little bit of arguments they did have always stemmed from Rob worrying that he had hurt her, and that he was doing everything he could to be better than his dad was. “I get it, but you know it will all be okay once you do tell him,” you said placing a hand on her shoulder. “He will have his moments, and you will reassure him everything is fine just like you always do, and then he will be okay.” She smiled and let out a sigh and you knew you had given her some encouragement. You and Jensen had an amazing relationship, the best, but even you couldn’t get over how much those two loved each other, they really had something special, more so than even the best couples had. 

Reader3/ns Point of view

    When you and Rich got to Reader1/ns house you noticed that Reader2/n and Rob, Jared and Gen, and Misha were already there. The two of you walked up to the front door and Rich went to ring the doorbell. “Wait,” you said grabbing his hand before he could push the button. “Remember we..” but he cut you off before you could finish. “Yes, sweetheart I remember this is Reader1/ns baby shower so you don’t want anyone to find out we are pregnant.”   
He gave you peck on the cheek and reached out for the doorbell again. “It’s just I know how excited you are and we have been waiting to tell anyone until we knew everything was okay.” Rich set the baby gift down on a rocking chair that was sitting next to the front door and put his arms around you. “Yes I am so freaking excited but Reader1/n and Jensen are apart of our family and I understand that you don’t want to take any of the attention away from them by saying anything and I don’t either.”   
He gave you a kiss and moved his hands up so they were cupping your face. “We are going to have to be thinking about telling everyone soon though, before you start showing.” You let out a sigh, “Yeah, yeah I know.” You gave him a wink and he rang the doorbell. You had been standing there for a few minutes when Mark and Sarah walked up behind you.   
“Good, at least we weren’t too far behind everyone else,” Sarah said walking up and giving you a hug. Richard and Mark shook hands. “They all must be out back, it’s taking a while for someone to come answer the door,” Rich said ringing the doorbell again. “Maybe we should just let ourselves in,” Mark said. “I’m sure they wouldn’t mind.” Just then Jared came and opened the door, “About time, you guys showed up.”  
Jared let you all in and closed the door behind you. “We were going to wait for everyone to show up but Reader1/n and the little one couldn’t wait any longer to eat,” he laughed. “The food is in the kitchen so just help yourself whenever you are ready.” You made a beeline for the kitchen and food, you were at that phase where you were constantly hungry now. Everyone else headed out to the deck where the party was and you started fixing a plate. You grabbed a hamburger and started loading up on the potato salad and chips that were there when Reader2/n walked in.   
“Hey make sure you are saving some of that potato salad for the rest of us who want some,” she said walking up and grabbing a plate. You grabbed a spoon and loaded the end of it with potato salad and licked it. “Well here do you want me to put some of it back so you can have it?” She looked at you scrunching up her nose, “no thanks I don’t want it that bad.” you watched her load a hot dog onto her plate and load it with mustard. “Are putting mustard on your hot dog,” you asked.  
You thought it was strange she was eating mustard and so much of it because she always said how much she hated it. She looked down at her plate, “Well, why are you eating so much potato salad, you hate potato salad,” she said quickly setting down her plate and heading past you. “Hey, I was just teasing, eat the hotdog covered in mustard if that’s what you want.” She got to the door leading out to the deck and turned back to face you. “No, you know what you’re right I hate mustard, I don’t know what I was doing.”   
She gave you a nervous smile and continued to hurry out the door. “Well someone is acting strange today, more so than usual,” you said to yourself. She did have a point though you didn’t really like potato salad, but that was one of the strange cravings you were having this time, so that’s why you were eating it. You giggled to yourself, if she was eating mustard for the same reason I was eating potato salad that would make her pregnant. No, there was no way she was pregnant. She would have been so excited that she would of told you and Reader1/n right away. 

Reader2/ns point of view

You were already nervous about everything that was going on and it made you even more nervous how easy it was for Reader1/n to figure it out. Then you got even more worried that Reader3/n might be suspicious after she saw you slathering your hotdog with mustard, something you would never do if you weren’t having a weird pregnancy craving. That was actually one of the signs that made you think you might of been pregnant in the first place. You wanted to put mustard on everything.   
You tried to act like everything was okay, but you must not of looked it because Rob would keep rubbing your leg and ask if you were alright. Even with that going on the baby shower went off without a hitch. Everyone was having a great time especially Jensen and Reader1/n, which was all that mattered. They both came up to you and Rob multiple times thanking you for such a great afternoon. After a couple hours of just hanging out and talking Tristan was starting to get grouchy, he was tired after not taking a nap like he usually does.   
Reader1/n admitted that she too was getting tired, so you all decided it was time to open the gifts and finish up. She opened up all the gifts and finished by pulling the gift you had given her off the table. “I just want to thank you all for being here, and thank you for being such a big part of your and your childrens lives,” she said starting to get emotional. “We have been keeping this secret for quite sometime but we decided it was time our whole family knew.” Jensen walked over and put his arm around his wife, pulling her to his chest.   
She pulled the sign you and Rob had given her out of the box and held it up. “Thank you all for coming and helping us celebrate our daughter Lea.” There was a simultaneous “awe” from everyone there. “That is such a beautiful name,” Gen said getting up and walking over to them. “She is going to be beautiful.” Gen wrapped them both in a hug and went to sit back down by her husband.   
“I thought you guys were dead set on not revealing her name until she was born, what made you change your minds,” Misha asked. Reader1/n wiped the tears from her eyes, as she was full on crying by now. “I don’t know, I’m usually not so emotional, even when I was pregnant with Tristan I never got like this,” she said starting to laugh. “Maybe it’s because I’m having a girl this time or that I’m so happy that Reader3/n and Richard are here even after what they went through.” “Of course we would be here, no matter what happened with us, we love you guys and are happy you get to have another baby,” Rich said.   
Reader1/n started crying again and Jensen ran into the house to get some tissues. “Look, you guys shouldn’t be worried, call it mother's intuition or crazy pregnancy hormones but I have this gut feeling you two will be pregnant in no time.” Reader3/n and Rich exchanged glances and Reader1/n walked over and hugged them both. Then she walked over and gave you and Rob a hug. Boy she really was having some crazy pregnancy hormones she never got this lovey dovey.   
“And these two,” she said taking a step back and looking at you both. “I’m so happy for you.” “Uh, thanks,” Rob said questioning her. She wasn’t done speaking though. “Reader1/n!” You tried to get her to stop before she said anything else but it was too late. She looked back over at Reader3/n and Richard and then back to the two of you. “I had this gut feeling that the two of you would be telling me you were pregnant sometime soon,” she said pointing to Reader3/n and Rich.  
“We always said that all three of us would end up being pregnant at the same time and now that Rob and Reader2/n are I have no doubt in my mind you will be soon too.” Her hand flew up to her mouth and her eyes got really big. “Oh no!” “Oh no! Oh no is all you have to say after that!” you yelled. You looked over to see that Rob was still sitting down with his head down in his hands.   
“So you did want that mustard on your hotdog,” Reader3/n said standing up. “It was a pregnancy craving.” Your looked back at Rob, who was looking back at you this time. You couldn’t tell if he was angry or sad, but something in his eyes was different than you had ever seen before. You put your head down, wanting to avoid the look he was giving you when Gen and Jared walked up behind Reader1/n. “Oh my god, Reader2/n we are so...” Reader1/n put her hand stopping them from coming any closer.   
“I’m so sorry,” Reader1/n said placing a hand on your arm. She turned around and whispered in Gens ear, you knew she was telling her that I didn’t want anyone to know, and that Rob didn’t even know yet. You hoped Rob wasn’t still looking at you like he was and turned around to see he was heading inside. You started after him, and you could tell by the sounds coming out of everybody that Reader1/n had just told everybody else what was going on. You picked up pace and got in the door just behind Rob but were surprised when he didn’t keep walking towards the front door but stopped to stand next to Reader1/n and Jensens dining room table.  
He put his hands on the back of one of the chairs and looked over his shoulder at you, but didn’t say anything. You still didn’t know exactly what he was thinking but you knew he was hurt. There was no way he couldn’t be. You walked over and wrapped your arms around his waist. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry baby,” you whispered resting your head on his shoulder.   
It seemed like forever that the two of you stood there in silence, but you didn’t even know what could be said, except for sorry. Reader1/n was right you should've just told him. You felt him start to move so you stood back and he turned to face you. You couldn’t take it, that look of hurt in his eyes, so you just started rambling. “I’m sorry I should’ve told you, but I just found out this morning before we came and I was worried it would stress you out. I didn’t want anybody to find out but Reader1/n just knew and, now I’m going to have to live with the fact that you weren’t the one you knew first.”  
You finally stopped and took a breath, while wiping away the tears that were forming in your eyes. “I know how much it worries you to have a family, but it shouldn’t because you are the greatest husband I ever could of asked for and I know you will be just as good of a father.” You took another deep breath and let out a sigh. “You are not your father, not even close, I don’t even think you could be like that if you tried, but I don’t want you to ever not be happy..” Before you could say anything else he pulled you into his arms. He stepped back, moving his hands up to your face, and wiped the tears of your cheek.  
“I love you so much and I will never know how I managed to get so lucky,” he said giving you a kiss. You let a small smile form on your face. He looked down in between you and put a hand on your stomach. “We’re going to have a baby.” You giggled, placing one of your hands on top of his. “Yeah, we are going to have a baby.” He pulled you in even tighter and started kissing you again, the two of you didn’t even notice Jensen had walked in. “Alright you two, if you want to make a baby go use one of the guest rooms at least, not where we eat dinner.” You both turned and looked at him. “It’s a little too late for that one Jensen,” you said. “No way, you two are pregnant,” he asked. You and Rob looked at each other and smiled, and it didn’t take Jensen more than a couple seconds to be over hugging you both.


	6. I wish this was a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second to last chapter, and in this chapter and the one after we will find out how the three friends handle a sad situation. Warning this part is very sad.

JensenxReader1, RobxReader2, RichardxReader3

 

Reader1/ns point of view  
      
    It has been six years since you, Reader2/n, and Reader3/n had woke up in your new lives. After you and Jensen had Lea you decided that you were going to wait a while to even think about having more kids and two kids under the age of two was enough. However you did always say you wanted a green eyed army, so with an almost six year old son and a four year old daughter you started trying again and it didn’t take long for you to get pregnant. It wasn’t going to take you long to build that army either being that you found out you were expecting twins this time.   
    A few months after you had Lea, Reader3/n and Richard had a son, they named Liam James. Reader2/n and Rob had their son Lucas a little over a month later and two years later a daughter, Stella Rose. Not only were you guys building the families you wanted, but you and Reader2/n had fallen into two amazing jobs. She found a way to put her hobby of photography to good use and took a job taking the still shots for Supernatural. She also was hired to take pictures at the Supernatural conventions that started a couple years ago.   
    You got a job catering for the cast and crew of supernatural which was perfect for you because you loved to cook. You also knew everyone on set so well that you could fix things everyone would eat. They also started bringing you along to conventions because you were able to get all the food everybody wanted in the green room. Reader3/n was happy being a mom and wife and when she saw how happy you two were to get these jobs she offered to be the one that would watch your kids when needed. Which was definitely something you both could use during the convention season.

 

Reader2/ns point of view

    You put your suitcase on top of the bed and started unpacking it, when you heard a knock on the door. “Coming,” you yelled turning and walking towards the door. You didn’t even get halfway there when Reader1/n opened it and walked in. “Hey, it’s just me, can I come in,” she asked. “It looks to be like you just did,” you said laughing.   
    You walked back over to the bed and started unpacking again, while she hopped on the side of the bed across from you. “Wheres Robbie at,” she asked. “He had to go down to the convention room, and check on the setup for the band, but he should be back soon.” She started rubbing her stomach. “Good, then after that we are going to go get dinner because I’m starving.”   
You started laughing. “Oh you’re not hungry, you’re knocked up.” She gave you a scowl. You closed your suitcase and sat down on the bed. “Alright, stop scowling at me, and I’ll tell you a secret.” Reader1/n sat up putting her head in her hands, “tell me, tell me.” You knew that would get her attention.   
“So, now that these conventions have been going on a while and everything is going great with my job, and Robs had a good few years...” “Uh-huh and,” she said stopping you. “Well, we have a few months off from conventions coming up so Rob and I have been talking about, talking a lot actually, about trying to have another baby.” Her draw dropped. “Oh stop being so dramatic,” you said rolling your eyes. “You’re right I knew it wouldn’t be too long before you two wanted another, Jensen and I actually bet on how long we thought it would be.”  
You sighed and rolled your eyes again. “You are such a smart ass.” She put her hand to her chest acting offended, but then shrugged her shoulders, “Yeah I am and i have made peace with it.” You both started laughing and then you kind of became curious. “So, you bet how long it would take for us to decide to have another kid huh.” She nodded in agreement.    
“Let me guess you bet that we were going to have another one not too long after stella, like less than two years again, and Jensen thought we would wait till longer, maybe three plus years,” you asked her. “You know normally you would’ve been right,” she said sighing. “but, being that I know how rough it is having two kids in diapers I figured you would have to give it more time for your sanity.” She actually surprised you with that answer, because you two joked all the time how you would both be willing to give your men small armies. All of a sudden she grabbed her phone out of her pocket doing that evil laugh that made you nervous.  
“Well it looks like I won and now Jensen owes me..” “No! No that’s okay I don’t want to know what he owes you,” you said cutting her off. She tried giving you a bitch face but started giggling, you knew them better than you would like to sometimes. “Well technically nobody has won because i’m not pregnant yet,” you said getting up to finish unpacking. “No but that doesn’t matter by the time you actually get pregnant, and you know you will the minute you start trying, it would be more than two years.”  
You crossed your arms and raised your eyebrow at her, “Reader1/n.” She looked turned around and looked at you, confused, but then threw the phone down on the bed. “Oh, that’s right I lost my privilege of announcing anything after what happened the first time.” You started giggling as she sat back down on the bed pouting. As you were turning around to hanging something in the closet you heard the hotel room door open.   
You peeked around the corner just as Rob walked in. “Hey, sweetie did you get everything figured out down there,” you yelled. You hung the item in the closet and closed the door turning around just as your husband walked into room. You wrapped your arms around his waist giving him a kiss. “Someone in this room already thinks she is going to die from starvation, and I am also starting to get a little hungry, so how about we go find somewhere to eat.” Reader1/n stood up, shaking her hands up at the ceiling. “Thank you Chuck!”   
“Why don’t you guys go ahead and go, I think I’m going to take a shower,” Rob said setting his bag down in the chair next him. “Oh, you know we aren’t going without you, just take your shower we can wait,” you replied. “Oh come on,” Reader1/n said, almost to the door now. You and Rob both looked at her and you started shaking your head. She sat down in the chair by the desk put her hands in her lap. “I mean, I can wait a little bit longer.”   
Rob turned around to face you a change of clothes in his hands. “It’s okay, Richard said to meet him at the hotel restaurant at seven.” He placed a kiss on your cheek and sighed. “Well okay since I know you won’t go without me, how about you guys go down and meet Rich and after I take my shower I will be right down.” “Yes! Perfect compromise let’s go!” Reader1/n said standing back up. You nodded your head. “Okay I suppose if it will shut that one up,” you said pointing back at Reader1/n.   
He laughed and started to walk away, but you put a hand on his arm to stop him. “Hey, is everything okay though,” you asked. “You never want to miss one of these pre-convention dinners.” “Yeah, I’m fine, just a little tired, I didn’t sleep well last night.” You gave him a slight smile and grabbed your phone and wallet off the bed, then you and Reader1/n left and headed down to meet Rich and everybody else for dinner.   
By the time the two of you got down to the restaurant everyone else was already there. There was one of those long tables in the back reserved just for you guys, and you and Reader1/n seated yourselves next to Misha and Jim. “So where’s Benedict at,” Misha asked looking at you. “He’ll be down in a little bit, he just wanted to get cleaned up before dinner.” Reader1/n took no time grabbing a roll from the basket in the middle of the table and shoving into her mouth.   
“If Jensen could only see you know,” you laughed. She took a drink of her soda, washing down the bread. “Oh, please, he would think it’s sexy.” Everyone ordered dinner and you decided you would go ahead and order for Rob. Another couple minutes went buy and you were deep in a conversation with Ty when Rob finally got there. “Well it’s about time you showed up Robbie,” Rich said handing handing over a basket of rolls.   
Rob sat down next to you and gave you a smile. “You feeling better now,” you asked rubbing his leg. “Lots, but now I’m the one who’s starving.” “Well it’s a good thing I ordered you dinner then huh,” you said smirking. He put a hand on the side of your cheek and gave you a kiss. “Well how lucky am I to have you.”   
You spent the evening deep in conversation and food and after a couple hours, the restaurant was ready to close. As you were all leaving Rich came up behind you and put his arms around you and Rob. “Alright Robbie let’s, go out for our pre-game drinks, my treat.” “Not tonight Richie,” Rob said grabbing your hand. Rich held up his hands, “What, no Robbie, pregame drinks it’s what we also do, so come on.”  
Rob looked over at you and you could tell he was getting ready to cave. “Richard Speight don’t make me call your wife and tell her you’re being a bully,” you said turning towards him. He gave you a wink and you and Rob headed back to your room. When you got back to the room you slipped into a t-shirt and crawled into bed, deciding you should look over the schedule for the weekend. A few minutes later Rob came out of the bathroom in a white shirt and blue flannel pajama pants.   
You sat there so engulfed in your papers that you hadn’t even noticed Rob hadn’t laid down yet. He was sitting there with his head in his hands, rubbing his temples. You moved the papers from your lap over to the nightstand and positioned yourself so you were closer to him. Starting at his shoulder you ran your hand up through his hair, and back down to where you were rubbing circles on his back. “We should get some sleep,” you said placing a kiss on his neck. Rob nodded in agreement and laid down pulling you into his chest, and the two of you drifted off to sleep.  
The next day came and the convention was going off without a hitch and everybody was starting to get ready for karaoke. Matt came in, already in his costume, and handed you and Reader1/n a shirt to wear. “I still think class of 2013 is an amazing theme,” Reader1/n said holding up the shirt. “Me too,” you sighed, as Rob and Rich walked in. Rich was wearing Jensen’s old gym teacher uniform and Rob was wearing a white shirt and tie, with glasses. The whole outfit was a turn on for you but those damn goofy glasses, put it over the top.   
You walked over to Rob and straightened his tie. “You know, I’m pretty sure this outfit is a kink of mine.” “Oh yeah,” Rob said raising his eyebrows and giving you that devilish grin. “Oh come on the eyebrow thing and that smile,” you sighed wrapping your arms around his neck. Reader1/n started laughing, “Reader2/n, I’m pretty sure Rob is your kink, the whole man.”  
You both turned around and looked at her. You shrugged and nodded your head in agreement. “She is right.” Just as you pulled Rob in for a kiss your phone started ringing. Reader1/n grabbed your phone, “Don’t worry I got this you go guys go ahead and take a few minutes, or more if you need it,” she said giving you a wink. “Oh, see I knew there was a reason we kept her around so much,” Rob said pulling you closer.   
“Sorry Reader2/n, they asked specifically to talk to you,” Reader1/n said holding up the phone. You walked over and took the phone from her. “Hello is this Mrs. Benedict,” the voice asked over the phone. “Yes this is, and who may I ask is calling,” you answered. “My name is Anne and I work for AMC, And i’m calling to see if you were interested in a job opportunity.” 

Reader1/ns Point of View

Richard and Matt headed down to karaoke and you and Rob stayed behind while Reader2/n finished her phone call. It sounded like she was finishing up her phone call, and she motioned to the two of you to go on ahead of her. The two of you made small talk and started for the elevator, but it wasn’t too long before Reader2/n was right behind you. “You guys will never guess what I just happened,” she said sounding all excited. “I Just got offered a job, taking pictures for the Walking Dead!” “What,” you and Rob asked simultaneously.  
“I guess Lauren had told the producers that she knew this girl who took amazing photos for Supernatural and now they want me to come and take photos for the Walking Dead.” Lauren Cohan had worked on Supernatural for a couple seasons and her and Reader2/n have still remained friends. “That’s amazing,” you said giving her hug. “That’s great sweetie, but what about Supernatural and the conventions,” Rob asked. “You are not going to have to spend a lot of time in Atlanta, are you?”  
The three of you got in the elevator and headed down to the ballroom. “Don’t worry that was the one thing that I made sure of,” Reader2/n said. “I love working on supernatural too much, so I only agreed to do it if I could still work on supernatural and still go to a majority of the conventions, if not all of them.” “Well, I’m happy for you baby,” Rob said. “I’m happy for you too, as long as you still are at the conventions with me,” you said patting her on the back.   
“Oh there’s one thing though, I have to leave this weekend, tomorrow actually, to go to the set,” Reader2/n said. “I have to go take some pictures and then we will talk about a more permanent arrangement.” Rob nodded his head. “Okay so when do you have to leave,” he asked. “I have to leave tomorrow morning but they said I would be back no later than Monday night,” Reader2/n replied.   
The rest of the weekend was flying by, Saturday morning came and Reader2/n left and before you knew it, it was already Sunday. Sundays always go by extra fast, and it had only seemed like the day had just begun when everyone was meeting back in the green room after the last panel of the day. The only left to do were autographs for Jared, Jensen, Rob, and Misha. Then all of you were going to be flying back to vancouver together. Jensen gave you a kiss and him and Jared left to get started on their autographs, while you sat down next to Rob. “Have you heard anything for your wife lately,” you asked him.   
“Yeah actually she has been texting me all day, she’s having a great time and they decided to hire her,” He said smiling. “She will have to go back soon, but they promised they would work out something so she could still stay working on Supernatural and the conventions.” You smiled back, knowing how excited she must be to get the opportunity to do this. Just then, one of creations staff members came and got Rob to take him to his autographs. “Well, I’m glad it sounds like everything's going well,” you said as he got up from the table. He gave you another smile and headed out for his autograph session.  
With everyone out doing their autograph sessions you had the green room all to yourself so you took out your phone and called Reader3/n. “Hello Ghostbusters,” she said answering the phone. “Well shit if this is the Ghostbuster, who did I leave my kids with,” you asked sarcastically. Reader3/n started laughing. “Very funny, what’s up?” The two of you decided to throw a little surprise dinner at Reader3/n and Richards house monday night to celebrate Reader2/n’s new job.   
The two of you had been on the phone for what seemed like forever when Jensen came running in. “Come on babe, we have to get going.” You put your hand over the mouthpiece of the phone and looked at the clock then back at your husband. “Jensen our plane doesn’t leave for another couple hours, I think we still have time.” “No come on I mean it we have to go to the hospital, Rich and Rob are on their way there now.” Reader3/n must have heard Jensen over the phone because she started asked what was going on.   
“Reader3/n hold on,” you said covering the mouthpiece again. “The hospital, is it Richard, what the hell is going on,” you whispered to your husband. Jensen nodded his head, “It’s not Rich, come on we need to go, I told them we would be right behind them.” “Reader3/n, I got to go.” “Wait, what’s going on,” she said cutting you off.   
“I don’t know, but Jensen says we have to go to the hospital, and he says it’s not Richard.” You heard her sigh, relieved it wasn’t Richard. “Wait, but who is hurt then,” she asked you. “Look, I don’t know what’s going on, but I gotta go.” You hung up and Cliff got you, Jared, and Jensen down to the car. “What the hell is going on Ackles, you are freaking me out,” You said looking at him then Jared.   
“Look we don’t know exactly what happened, but we need to get Reader2/n called,” Jared said looking at you. “Reader2/n, why...” Just then it hit you. “Rob?” you looked at Jensen and saw his eyes drop down. “Richard thinks, Rob had a stroke,” Jensen said still looking at his feet. “He was fine and then he just couldn’t talk anymore,” Jared added. Jared starting pulling out his phone, “This is going to be awful having to tell her this.”   
“Let me call her, I’m her best friend,” you said pulling out your phone. Jared nodded in agreement putting his phone back. “You’re right this is going to be horrible, she is never going to get over the fact that she wasn’t here,” You said wiping the tears away from your eyes. You dialed Reader2/n, but she didn’t pick up. You tried again, but she still didn’t answer. “God dammit, this is one of those times you really need to pick up Reader2/n,” you said rubbing your forehead. “What’s wrong, is she not answering,” Jensen asked rubbing your back. You were full on crying by now, “I can’t text her this, she needs to actually be told by someone.”

Reader2/ns Point of View

    You could not hardly believe it, you were on the set of the Walking Dead. Not only that but you had just been offered a job working on the show. They kept their word you were still going back tomorrow but since you were here they wanted you to get some photos done and what better way to start than taking pictures of one of your old friends from Supernatural, Lauren. You were getting out your camera, when Lauren came up behind you. “Well, hey there pretty lady.” You turned around and wrapped your arms around her giving her a big hug.  
“Oh thank you so much Lauren, how am I ever going to repay you,” you said hugging her again. “There’s no need to thank me, they need a photographer and it just so happens I am friends with an amazing photographer,” she said giving you a smile. You felt your phone ringing in your back pocket, but before you could get it out Lauren was pulling you onto the set. Your job was to take the character pictures for Lauren’s character Maggie and her boyfriend on the show Glenn, played by a guy named Steven. She introduced you to her costar and then it was time to start taking the pictures.  
You don’t know who was trying to get a hold of you but, your phone was going off in your pocket the whole time you were doing the photos. About forty-five minutes into the shoot it was time to take a break and then you would be doing Steven and Lauren’s single photos, so you decided to go sit down and get the first batch of pictures loaded onto your laptop. You sat down plugging your camera in and pulling a fresh battery out of your bag, when you remembered all those calls you had gotten. You got out your phone and woke up the screen revealing you had twenty missed calls all from Reader1/n. “Really Reader1/n, twenty calls in less than forty-five minutes,” you scoffed leaning back in your chair. “Is everything okay,” Lauren asked startling you.  
“Just fine, I think Reader1/n is getting a little lonely not having me at the convention with her,” you said winking at her. She asked if she could sit and look through the photos with you and you were happy to let her, then your phone started ringing again. “Jeez, you’re right I think she must be missing you,” Lauren said giggling. “Go ahead and take it, we got time, and tell her we need to be getting together soon.” You nodded and answered the phone.   
“Hey, Reader1/n you do remember I’m... ” “Oh Jesus Reader2/n, I thought you would never pick up,” she said cutting you off. You turned up the volume on your phone, you couldn’t tell but it sounded like she was crying. “Reader2/n you need to get back here, as soon as possible, something happened.” her voice got muffled but it sounded like she was either bawling or laughing. You looked over at Lauren and rolled your eyes.  
You started laughing. “Alright I know you miss me at the convention but I am working right now, besides I’ll be home tomorrow.” “No, you need to get back to Toronto, here to the hospital as quick as possible,” She said sobbing. You realized now, something wasn’t right, for her to be that upset. “Reader1/n what’s going on, why are you so upset?”  
You were expecting her to say something was wrong with the twins but, you weren’t expecting her to say what she did. “Rob, it’s Rob, Richard thinks rob had a stroke,” she said inbetween sobs. All of a sudden it was like everything around you went black and you couldn’t move or speak. You felt the tears start running down your cheeks. “Reader2/n,what’s wrong,” Lauren said, patting you on the leg. “Reader2/n, say something,” you heard Reader1/n say over the phone.   
“I, uh, I don’t know what,” you started sobbing. “Reader1/n, oh my god, what, what happened.” “I don’t know, we don’t know exactly,” She said. “I guess he was doing his autographs and then he just couldn’t speak, Richard is positive it’s a stroke.” You took a couple deep breaths, fighting the urge to get sick. “What am I supposed to do, how I am going to get back to toronto, and find a way that doesn’t take me a whole day to get back there,” you said sniffling.   
You took another deep breath, nothing else mattered right now other than finding the quickest way to get back to Toronto. “Okay I need to go and find a way back there, it’s bad enough I wasn’t there when it happened.” You looked over realizing that Lauren had disappeared and you hadn’t even known it. “Reader2/n don’t do that,” you heard Jensen say over the phone. Reader1/n must of had you on speakerphone or given the phone to Jensen.   
“Don’t do what,” you asked knowing you you sounded as agitated as you felt. “Look, I just want to hurry up and get back to my husband.”Jensen sighed and you knew he understood not to push anymore. “Okay, sweetheart,” Jensen said softly. “look we are all here, me, Reader1/n, Mish, Jared, Richard and we aren’t leaving. Richard has been with him the whole time so far, so he hasn’t been alone.”  
You sat there in silence, trying to keep yourself together, but you just couldn’t anymore. You weren’t there with him. It’s not that you didn’t appreciate everyone for staying with him, but you loved him too much to not be with him now. To not even have a clue what was going on. You also knew that no matter what he was going through, all he would be thinking about was you.   
You started sobbing, each breath became harder to take, until Reader1/ns voice started to reel you back in. “Reader2/n, it’s all going to be okay, it has to all be okay,” she said crying right along with you. You hadn’t even noticed that Lauren had walked up to you until she was patting you on the shoulder. “There is a car waiting for you outside, and a plane waiting for you at the airport.” “Wait, what?” you said looking up at her in shock.  
“Steven called Gale one of our producers and told her everything that was going on,” she said giving you a smile. “There is a private plane that the producers have sitting in that airport incase of an emergency, so she called and got it ready for you and Steven and I got one of the security officers to give you a ride.” You jumped off your chair pulling her in for a hug. “Hey come on, we are like a family,” she said smiling. “Now let’s get you back to your husband.” You nodded your head and grabbed your bag of the table, running for the door forgetting Reader1/n was still on the phone.   
“They got me a plane, and I’m on my way to the airport now, I’m going to be there as soon as possible.” you heard her sigh in relief. “Okay good, see I told you it would be okay.” You got outside to the car and through your bag in. “Thanks for everything, chipmunk.” You heard her giggle. “I will never be able to thank all of you enough for being there, but we don’t know it will be okay and I don’t want to pretend and make it all worse when it doesn’t end well.” She sighed again. “Chipmunk, it has been a while since you called me that, we will let you know the minute we know anything.”

Reader1/ns point of view

Reader2/n was on her way, Richard still hadn’t come back and you still didn’t know what was going on. You, Misha, Jared and Jensen all had to wait in a waiting room. Luckily the hospital had given you one of the extra family rooms, all to yourselves. Jensen and Misha came back with enough coffee for everyone and a bottle of water for you.  Jensen sat down next you and handed you the water bottle.   
“So, any news while we were gone?” You shook your head. “Nope.” Jensen sighed and took a sip of his coffee. “I can’t imagine what this is doing to her, I mean you heard her on the phone.” Your rubbed your tReader2/nples trying to push away the migraine that was forming. “It’s killing her not to be here, you know she will never forgive herself,” he added.   
Just then your phone vibrated and a text from Reader3/n showed up on the screen. “Oh crap, I forgot I was suppose to call her back, she doesn’t know what happened either.” You unlocked your phone and dialed Reader3/n. “Jesus christ Reader1/n you said you would call me back, what the hell is going on.” “I know I’m sorry but we are all just kind of preoccupied right now.” you said. “Richard hasn’t even been returning my phone calls or texts, and I know you said something about Richard and the hospital so again what the hell is going on,” Reader3/n said starting to sound upset.   
You took a deep breath. “Relax, we are at the hospital and Richard isn’t answering because he is back with Rob, he has been with him the whole night.” “Rob? It’s Rob that you took to the hospital,” she asked. You took a deep breath but before you could continue Reader3/n started speaking again. “What happened to him and I thought Reader2/n left the con early to go to Atlanta.”   
“We still don’t know what is going on exactly, Rich hasn’t come back, nobody has come to talk to us, but Richard said it was a stroke.” Reader3/n interrupted you. “Stroke, oh my god what, How’s Reader2/n, let me talk to her.” You looked over at Jensen and he reached to hold your hand giving you a small smile. “She isn’t here, you were right she had left the con early to go to Atlanta.” Just then Richard came walking in the waiting room. “Reader3/n, look I need to go, Rich just came in.”  
“Okay but I want to know what’s going on, I will do anything I can to help Reader2/n,” She said sniffling. “ Trust me, you’re doing a lot right now to help them by taking care of their children, that will mean a lot to know someone they trust is looking after them.” You hung up the phone and walked over to Rich. You all stood there in silence for a couple minutes, while he looked over everyone in the room. “Did you call her, did someone call her,” he asked looking over at you.   
“Of course, we called her on the way here, luckily she was able to get a plane here right away,” you replied. Rich sat down in a chair and dropped his head in his hands. “Rich what’s going on with him,” Jensen asked. “What happened in the first place, I mean we know nothing, Reader2/n knows nothing,” you added. He sat up, looking back at you. “He did have a stroke, and they don’t know.”   
“They don’t know what?” Misha asked. “Well they still don’t know if he will make it and if he does they don’t know if he will be able to talk again, everything basically,” Richard said standing back up. “The one thing I do know is he wants her here, and I just hope she gets here fast.” You all asked if you could go see him and Richard said that until Reader2/n got there he was the only one they were letting in. He gave you directions on how to get to Rob so when Reader2/n got there she could get right to him.  
Richard walked out of the room and you turned to Jensen. “Maybe he won’t make it,” you said starting to cry. Jensen pulled you into his chest. “He’s going to make it,” he said kissing the top of your head. “What about maybe never being able to speak again, maybe he won’t get better.” “He may never speak again.” You turned around to see Reader2/n standing in the doorway.


	7. It Will All Be Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale Chapter! as Usual you can insert your names wherever you want.

p/2/n’s point of view  
   
    You slipped on a flannel shirt over your white t-shirt and looked in the mirror, to adjust your collar, when the door to your hotel room swung open. You breathed a sigh of relief, seeing p/1/n enter the room with two coffees in her hand. In the few days since you arrived back in toronto, sleep was the thing that you saw the least of and coffee was becoming a friend to you. You didn’t want to take the risk of sleeping and not being there if something went wrong with him, again. It was hard enough, that you had to leave at night.   
“I toyed with the idea of not bringing you coffee, hoping you might not need it today but I kind of want to live to have these twins.” She reached out and handed you the coffee. “I also know you well enough to know that you can’t sleep right now.” You took a sip of the coffee, giving her a nod. “You were right about both things.” Setting the cup on the desk you grabbed your tennis shoes and went to sit down on the edge of your bed.  
While getting ready to slip the shoes on you noticed the laces were all knotted. You began struggling to untie the mess, becoming more frustrated with every minute. “How about you just put on the pair of shoes that you can slip into?” p/1/n asked, bringing you back to reality. You sighed dropping the shoe on the ground beside you. “So, I have been meaning to ask you something,” she asked sitting down beside you on the bed. “Oh yeah, and what might that be,” you responded.  
“Jensen, Misha, and I are going to have to be leaving later on today, they have to get back to filming.” “I know,” you said nodding in agreement. “I have been trying to enjoy the company while I have it.” “Well that brings me to my question actually, if you would like me to stay?” she asked. You looked at her in disbelief and then she continued. “If you want me too, I will stay.”  
You swallowed back the tears, that you could feel starting to form. “I can’t do that, I can’t ask you to stay, especially since Jensen is leaving.” She started to speak but you put a hand on her arm stopping her. “And your kids, I can’t ask you to be away from them any longer, besides we can’t forget p/3/n and Gen are all back in Vancouver with our kids right now.” She gave you a look, and you could tell she was not convinced you would be okay if she left.     
“Look the thing that will help me the most right now is if you left,” you said sighing. “Rob too for that matter, it will mean a lot to both of us that you go and help take care of Lucas and Stella until we get back. I don’t know how long we will have to be here and the more family they have with them the better.” She gave you a nod and after giving her a pat on her arm you got up and slipped on your pair of flats. “Alrighty let’s get out of here, I’m ready to get back to the hospital,” you said grabbing your stuff off the dresser and heading towards the door. You got to the door and turned around to find p/1/n already on your heels. “Thank you for everything though, really.”   
   
p/1/ns point of view (Christmas Eve, a couple months later)  
   
    You were sitting on your bed finishing your wrapping while Jensen got Tristan and Lea ready for the day. The last few months have been long and hard for everyone but Rob was doing great. He was almost completely back to normal. p/2/n however seemed to be feeling worse. When it first happened and all the way up to a couple weeks ago, you couldn’t believe how well she was handling it all. Well, it was more how well she was hiding it. She didn’t want anyone worrying about her, especially Rob.   
You all finally came to the conclusion that it was time to get together and not just so you guys could help each other with the kids or with cleaning up, but so that way everyone could hang out like you used to. What better time to start again than during the holidays. So you and Jensen invited everyone over to your house for a Christmas Eve party just like you have done every year. Just then you felt your phone vibrate on the bed beside you, so you went digging through the mess of paper and bows to find it. It was a text from p/2/n. “On our way, be there in about 15 minutes.”  
You had just started to respond when you heard the doorbell ring from downstairs. Getting off your bed, you headed out the room and towards the hallway just in time to see Tristan running by. “Hey dude what’s the hurry?” you asked him. “Sorry mamma I can’t stay and talk my aunt and uncle are here.” you giggled as you watched the little blonde boy start sliding down the steps.   
“Yeah mom he doesn’t want anything to do with us now that he knows one of his aunts and uncles are here.” You turned around to see Jensen coming out of Tristan's room with Lea in his arms. “Six years old and already so sassy,” you said shaking your head. “He is, his father's son.” “Yep, sassy, devilishly charming, and adorable, he’s got all my best characteristics,” he said giving you a kiss.   
The three of you started heading downstairs just in time for the doorbell to ring again. “Coming,” Jensen yelled. You got downstairs and found Tristan pulling on the door handle. “Come on why can’t I get this thing open,” he said looking at you frowning. Jensen walked over and unlocked the door. “Come on buddy use your superhero strength, you can do it,” he said turning and giving you a wink. Tristan turned back around and opened the door effortlessly revealing p/2/n, Rob, Stella and Lucas.   
“About damn time,” p/2/n said walking in. Jensen put Lea down and the four kids went running into the playroom. “I thought you said it would be fifteen minutes,” you asked taking the bag of gifts they had brought. She rolled her eyes. “Yes that would be because when I sent the text we were about fifteen minutes away.” You laughed thinking she was joking and looked down at your phone. “Oh, uh oh,” you said in a nervous giggle.   
You had been in your own little world up there. “Sorry my phone was buried up there and when I heard it go off I just assumed you had just texted me,” you said as there was a knock on the door. p/2/n sighed and walked past you. “I’ll get it, it’s just p/3/n and Rich.” you watched her walk by and you could tell something was wrong with her. Exchanging looks with Rob, he let out a sigh, acknowledging that he saw it too. Within the last two weeks you all had noticed she was becoming more and more distant, but today she seemed to be even worse.   
Once p/3/n, Rich and Liam had shown up, everyone went in the family room while p/3/n and p/2/n offered to be the ones to prepare the meal. You guys were going all out, with a traditional Christmas dinner. Ham, stuffing, pies and cut out cookies. Even homemade eggnog. A little bit later you decided to go into the kitchen to get everyone some drinks, but as you approached the kitchen you could faintly hear p/2/n and p/3/n Arguing.   
   
p/3/ns point of view  
   
    You and p/2/n were in the kitchen working on the food, while everyone else were hanging out in the family room. The two of you were making everything from scratch to make it special, even the eggnog which you were especially excited about. You have had this recipe for almost a whole year and couldn’t wait to try it out so you decided it was the first thing you wanted to work on. You were sitting at the kitchen table with your back to p/2/n, working away when all a sudden you heard what sounded like metal falling on the floor. “Ouch, son of a bitch,” p/2/n said as you turned around in your chair.   
She slammed the oven door shut and walked over to the kitchen stick and started running water over her hand. Realizing now that she must of burned herself, you got up to go check on her. “What happened over here,” you said noticing the tray of cookies on the floor. “Is everything okay?” p/2/n grabbed a towel of the counter, gently drying her hand. “I don’t know p/3/n does it look like everything is okay?”  
She threw the towel down on the counter, turning away from you to start cutting vegetables. “I mean I know something went wrong over here but I just kind of met to be nice,” you said hesitantly. You didn’t know why she seemed to be so agitated. She scoffed and shook her head, but still didn’t stop chopping. “Oh so now you are trying to being nice.” “What’s that supposed to mean,” you asked. “p/2/n, what’s going on?” you placed a hand on her arm but she shook it off.   
She spun around and gave you a look that could’ve killed. “No, I’m fine! I’ll do all the cooking, baking, and help the kids decorate the cookies, while you spend all night sitting on your ass working on the eggnog.” Your jaw dropped, she has never talked to you like that. You were still standing there in shock when you heard p/1/n start speaking. “Guys,” she said slowly walking in the kitchen. “What’s going on in here?”  
“Oh you know p/3/n is trying to act all sincere, like she gives a damn, but she only gives a damn if she wants to,” p/2/n answered. p/1/n looked at you and you could tell she was also in shock. “p/2/n what’s wron...” p/1/n started to ask before p/2/n cut her off. “I mean she offered to help with the meal and all she is helping do is the one thing she wanted. She did the same thing every time she came over after Rob had his stroke, she would just do the things she wanted and not even ask what we actually needed.”   
The three of you sat there in silence for what felt like forever. Then p/1/n moved to sit in a chair on the opposite side of the counter and looked in between you and p/2/n. “p/2/n what’s going on, for the last couple weeks we have all been noticing how different you have been acting,” p/1/n said sighing. p/1/n was right, you had noticed p/2/n acting different the last two weeks. Knowing that there was something else going on and that it wasn’t just that she was mad at you, you decided to continue where p/1/n had left off.  
“And we understand, with everything you guys have been through lately, of course you should be upset, but like p/1/n said, before about two weeks ago you weren’t letting anyone see you get upset, so what changed that you are showing it so much now?”   
   
p/2/ns point of view  
   
You sat there rubbing your forehead, hoping to stop the headache that you could feel forming. They were right. Ever since October when Rob had his stroke you hid how it was really making you feel. All you wanted was for Rob to get better and if he had known how scared you were he would’ve spent more time worrying about you. “I just don’t know if I can do this, I can’t do this,” you said looking up at your friends.  
 You noticed the look on their faces. Confusion, sadness, and worry. “Can’t do what,” p/3/n asked moving so she was sitting in the chair next to p/1/n. You took a deep breath, swallowing back the tears that were starting to form. “p/1/n do you remember the day that we arrived in Toronto,” you asked.   
You saw the gears turning in her head, trying to think about it and decided just to continue. “We were in the hotel room and you were complaining about how hungry you were.” her eyes widened and you could tell she remembered. “I told you that Rob and I wanted to try to have another baby when we had a break in the conventions.” She nodded, a small smile forming on her face. “I remember.”  
“So this is about the fact that you want another child?” p/3/n asked. “No the problem is that I don’t know whether or not I want another child.” “Wow,” the three of you said simultaneously. That is something you never thought you would hear come out of your mouth and it obviously surprised them too. “About a month after his stroke, I started not feeling very well, all the time and I thought it was because of all the stress, but the longer it went on the more I couldn’t shake this feeling that something was up.”   
You sniffled and wiped the tears from your eyes. “You’re right, about two weeks ago when you started to notice the change, that was when I found out I was pregnant.” Kristen's hand flew up to her mouth, while p/1/n sat there looking like she was thinking really hard about something. “So, wait, wouldn’t that mean that, that night in the hotel that you were...” “Already pregnant,” you said nodding your head. “I didn’t know it but yes I was already pregnant.”  
  “Oh, p/2/n,” p/1/n said, tears in her eyes. “Please tell me you told him.” “Yes she told me,” Rob said walking into the kitchen. “But she hasn’t wanted to talk to me anymore about it, even though I would like her too.” p/3/n and p/1/n both turned around giving you pleading looks.   
“He’s right, but I think we should change that,” you said giving them a small, reassuring smile. You realized you couldn’t keep ignoring your feelings and hurting the people around you because of it. “Come on p/3/n we should give them some space,” p/1/n said getting up off her chair. You watched as the two of them left the room, and then you placed yourself on the stool where p/1/n had just been sitting. Then Rob walked over, so that he was standing in front of you.    
Before he could say anything you pulled him to you, wrapping your arms around him. The one place that never failed to make you feel safe was there in his arms. So with your head on his chest, as he rubbed a path up and down your back you finally let go of everything you had been holding in and started to cry. After a few minutes of crying you were finally able to get some words out. “I don’t know what to do,” you said through your tears.   
His hand stopped moving and you could feel him looking down at you. Knowing that if your eyes met his, there would be no holding back your tears, you kept your head on his chest and continued. “For the past two months the only thing I have felt is fear. At first it was fear that I wouldn’t make it back to Toronto on time, then it was fear of whether or not you would recover, now finding out that I’m pregnant.” You stepped away and out of his arms to brace yourself against the counter, finally letting your eyes meet his.  
“You know when we decided that we were going to have another child I was so excited,” you said wiping away your tears. “But after everything, I found myself relieved that we had never gotten pregnant and actually hoping that we never would.” You looked over at Rob noticing tears forming in the corners of his eyes but before you could make a move he walked over and placed a hand on both sides of your face. “Hey, it’s going to be okay,” he said wiping away your tears. “We are all going to be okay.”  
    You dropped your head and your tears became sobs. Rob kissed your forehead and moved a hand to your chin, gently pushing your head up so you were looking at him. “We are going to get through this, I promise. We are going to have another baby and we both are going to be here to see what amazing people our children grow up to be.” You wrapped your arms around his neck pulling him to you so you were standing forehead to forehead. “Okay, if you think everything will be okay then I’m willing to try.”  
   
Flash forward one year later (p/3/ns point of view)  
   
    It was Christmas Eve and you were in your bedroom getting ready for the Christmas party. You slipped on a red dress, stopping to admire yourself and your growing stomach in the mirror. After spending so long trying to get pregnant again, you and Richard had found out in the spring that you were expecting. Now six months along with your baby daughter, you were to the point that your belly was starting to make things more and more difficult, like putting on shoes, so you sat down on the edge of the bed to begin putting them on. “Baby our guests are here,” Richard said making you jump.  
“Oh chuck you scared me,” you said placing a hand over your heart. “I didn’t even hear the doorbell ring.” “Do you need some help with those,” Rich asked walking over and kneeling in front of you. You nodded, handing him your shoes. “Wow, look at you prince charming, helping Cinderella with her slippers,” you said with a giggle.   
He took your hand helping you up. “Well, Cinderella was a princess, so,” he said placing a hand on your stomach. “This would be my princess and you are my queen.” He gave you big smile and kiss before the two of you headed downstairs for the party. You were all in Vancouver for filming this year so it was decided that you would throw the party at your house.  
The two of you got downstairs and went into the living room where your friends were. Rich walked right in, but you decide to stay back and watch for a little bit. You couldn’t help but relish in all the happiness and love that was filling your living room in that moment. It wasn’t long however until p/2/n and p/1/n were at your side. p/2/n had her and Rob’s newest daughter, Ava, asleep in her arms and p/1/n had one of her twins, Dallas, up over her shoulder.   
You all stood there, not saying anything just watching and you knew they were thinking about the same things you were. A few years ago you woke up in these new lives not knowing what was going to happen. But now the three of you stood there watching the men you love, and the children you created with them. “It’s all going to be okay,” p/2/n said gently. “It’s all going to be okay.” She looked over at you and p/1/n and the two of you nodded in agreement. You all knew that everything was going to be okay.


End file.
